Chage Your Mind Remake
by DeathbyMetal94
Summary: slight hiatus until i get the drive to write for skyhigh again however ive finally decided on a pairing OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

Well I finally worked up the courage to write a new story. Nobody every reviews but oh well might as well try. So basically like the last one but with major changes. I felt the story was to focused on Aaron so I flat out killed off Matt sorry doomsoldier117 but it had to be done(for those of you who still don't know doom is my best friend in real life) new OCs.

Disclaimer: Do i really have to say it?

On the final note if you want to have your own character in my story review me and send in the following format:

Name:

Power:

Family/background:

Pairing: (Includes other OCs or my own character because at the moment i have no clue who to pair him with)

Paragraph of Description:

i will be suggesting songs throughout the story so if you have good Internet check em out at youtube

Song: Hey You

by: The Exies

i think that wraps it up on to the story!!

* * *

_THUD! _He hit the floor as his radio blasted at full sound right next to his ear. '_Great a horrible start to the first day' _Aaron thought as he ran for the shower only to find it occupied by his sister.

'_Dang it could something else go wrong?'_ He thought going back into his room to find clothes to wear. He chose a white long sleeve shirt to go under a black shirt and a pair of baggy jeans.

He walked into the hall and found his sister in a towel. Quickly averting his eyes he thought, '_Guess that answers my question.'_

"Move perv." she spoke shoving past him.

He sighed heading for the shower which was still wet and warm from previous use. he turned on scolding hot water and washed as fast as he could.

He finished dry his body and began brushing his brown hair out of his face.He got it the way he like then wrapped the towel around his waist and went back to his room and got dressed.

Grabbing his cell phone, Ipod, and backpack he ran down the stairs and grabbed a pop tart and started for the door.

"Love you mom!" he yelled just before the door closed.

He walked the rest of the way and waited for the bus when his sister came running up.

"You couldn't wait five seconds?" she basically screamed at him.

"First I really just want this day over with. Second since when do you care whether I wait for you or not? And third what's with the hair?" he said referring to her brown hair with a few pink stripes down each side.

"I felt like dying it do you like it?" she asked.

"Do you actually care about what I say or are you just making conversation because you're bored?" he replied with his own question.

"Both but mostly the first."she answered.

"I think it looks good but i doubt you want to take advice from your brother." he spoke as the bus came around the corner.

Sarah just smiled at him as he hopped on the bus and picked a random seat somewhere in the middle.

The ride was quiet with his sister sitting behind him at least, until some kid sat next to him and began making small talk. Aaron didn't even know his name and he was bugging the hell out of him.

His sister just sat there quietly laughing to herself obviously enjoying her brother's torment.

Suddenly the bus sped up and Aaron looked out the window and saw they were going to fly off the road when seat belts came out of no where.

The freshmen, including Aaron, were surprised at this and they were even more surprised as the bus flew off the end of the road and the rockets came to life and blasted them past clouds every freshmen screaming, all the others laughing.

They leveled out and came to a beautiful view of the school. They landed next to the other buses with a large bump and they all got off the bus.

The freshmen were stopped by a woman that was obviously the principal, "Come with me for your Orientation and Power Placement." she spoke leading them to the gym. She stood in front of all of them and she said, "I'm Principal Powers and on behalf of all the teachers here I welcome you all to Sky High!" she finished with transforming herself into a bunch of floating lights and flying out the door.

They turned around to see a platform rising out of the floor with a middle-aged man standing on top."Welcome to Power Placement my name is Coach Boomer or The Sonic Boom. I will call each one of you up one a a time to show off your powers and then I will separate you into groups Heroes or Sidekicks." he said.

A few people went and time past and Aaron got bored but eventually his name was called and he slowly went up the stairs.

"What's your power?" asked Boomer.

"Telekineses and creating lightning." he answered.

"That's quite strange combination. Car!" he said pressing a button and a car came down on Aaron.

He levitated the car then destroyed it with a bolt of lightning leaving a scorch mark on the ceiling.

"Very good, Hero"he spoke.

Just as he got off the platform the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

He walked to the cafeteria and bought a lunch then sat down at a table by himself. He quickly ate then pulled out a sketchpad, however, he could not think of anything to draw by the end of lunch so he just put it away leaving the page blank.

He walked slowly back to the gym and stood waiting for the final bell to sound.Many other people went up to show their powers and after the last one was done the bell rang and they all went back to their buses.

Aaron just ignored everyone else and sat quietly waiting for his stop. When it finally came he quickly got off went straight to his room.

* * *

And there you have it the first chapter.

i think it was quite good and exceptionally longer however my opinion doesn't count yours does so R&R so i can improve it

DeadbyDemand

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

(sarcastic) Thanks for all the review guys you really helped

Disclaimer: All your base are belong to us

I have another character joining in this chapter as i got permission from a friend who said she'd like to be in the story.

note to doom: maybe later but no Ben 10 powers and you'll have to send your character via review

Song: My Goddess

Artist: The Exies

REVIEW DANG IT

* * *

He woke up in a cold sweat. The memories seemed to haunt him more frequently and he couldn't understand why. He slowly walked to the shower still shaky from what just occurred.

He struggled through his routine and walked to the bus stop his sister following. They said nothing to each other as they waited and when it came they got on in silence and sat in their usual seats.

The bus ride was uneventful as they touched down with another large bump. Aaron had fallen asleep on the bus and his sister had to punch him to get up, however it was the first thing she tried so there's no proof that gently shaking him wouldn't of worked.

They were given their schedules the day before and Aaron knew the routes between classes by heart. The bell for first period rang and a guy with a giant head walked in.

"Good morning class my name is on the board but those of you who can't read my name is Mr. Medulla." he spoke in very high pitched voice.

"More like Mr. Potato Head." Aaron heard the girl next to him say under her breath.

He laughed quietly to himself which caused the girl to smirk at him. The class went by slowly and Aaron had a hard time keeping his head up, however he couldn't sleep because of the fear of reliving past events.

The rest of the classes were even worse as he fell asleep in one and barely avoided detention. Lunch finally came and he sat at his shadowy table, drawing, when the girl from first period sat across from him.

"Hello." she said in an overly happy and hyper way.

He raised an eyebrow at her and answered with his own, "Sup."

"Nothing but the ceiling." she replied.

Aaron just sat there shaking his head. "That's the oldest joke in the book." he said

"Well oh well," she said sticking her tongue out at him," anyway my name's Sora."

"Aaron." was his short response.

He finally stopped drawing and gave her a look over. She had long blond and brown hair and emerald green eyes. Other than that he really didn't pay attention to much detail.

His lunch was spent trying not to laugh as she constantly attempted to force him to crack up in one way or another.

The rest of the day was uneventful as he was thankfully passed over in the Save the Citizen game, and found himself looking over the edge of the school deciding whether he should try it. He jumped and spread his arms and legs to slow his decent. Only a few feet from the ground he started levitating.

Aaron entered his home and after eating went to bed hoping to make up for lost sleep the night before.

* * *

YOU GUYS SUCK

i had no clue what to right for this chapter because you ppl didnt give me advice or constructive critisism and now you have a terrible chapter that i may end up rewriting cause it sucks so bad

hoped you liked the new character i didnt have much to go on details wise

PLEASE read and review

DeadbyDemand


	3. Chapter 3

Wow 3 chapters in six days

my comps Internet crashed twice so i had to rewrite this quite a few times so i hope you are all happy with it.

well actually this chap is really sad and traumatic so don't be happy or you'll be considered a sadistic bastard

Song: Never again

Artist: Nickelback

* * *

_He woke up to the sounds of his mother screaming. His father must be home and pissed._

_"You worthless piece of shit!" he heard his dad yell. Yep he was definetly pissed. Aaron ran down the stairs and suddenly a lamp flew past his head._

_"Clean it up you bitch! And get that powerless shit back in bed!" he yelled at her and slapped her. _

_"Please go back to bed honey I can handle this." she said with tears streaming down her face as she began cleaning the lamp shards._

_She never protected herself it would've been so easy but she never did. He walked upstairs his own anger and tears building up behind his eyes._

_Later his mother came into his room with a fresh bruise and a busted lip. She wiped the blood off her lip and kissed him on the forehead slowly rubbing his head to try to get him to go to sleep. She left after she thought he was sound asleep to check on his sister even though he had just been faking._

_There was no way for him to sleep knowing she was in the same bed as the monster known to him as father._

_The next week he awoke to the all too familiar screams and yelling. Aaron walked to half way down the stairs, this time his sister followed him. They watched in horror as their father slapped their mother yet again._

_Aaron had had enough. He took off trying to get to the kitchen to call the police but before he got there he felt a pain like 10,000 hot stoves hitting the back of his foot. He fell flat on his face. Turning he saw his father's anger filled face scowling at him._

_"NO!Please leave him out of this!" she pleaded with the monster._

_"The shit was about to call the cops!" he screamed and slapped her again._

_Enough was enough. Aaron stood up all pain in his foot gone. His usually grey blue eyes turned a evil looking red and his arms were surrounded by lightning. He was just so mad he couldn't stop not that he actually wanted to stop. He pounded bolt after bolt of lightning through his father's body._

_Then all was silent no screaming, no noise what so ever. He looked at the blackened corpse before him his nostrils filled with the smell of burning flesh. He blacked out and all was gone._

Aaron woke up in a cold sweat mixed with the warm tears running down his face. He ran to the bathroom and slowly leaned over the toilet and emptied his stomach contents into the bowl. He sat down with his back against the tub when his sister came in. She quickly saw the state he was in and wet a small rag placing it on his forehead and hugging him at the same time.

Aaron leaned into the hug but realized he had a vile taste on his tongue. He got up and washed it out then splashed his face with water. When he was done Sarah was right there behind him to hold him up as he steadied himself.

The last time they had done this was when Aaron was five the night after the incident to be precise. She hated to see him in a state like this. They walked back to his room and she helped him into bed and was about to leave when she heard his weak voice ask,"Sarah?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"Could you stay with me for tonight?" he asked.

"Sure." she said climbing into the bed behind him even though it felt a little creepy.

After she got in he couldn't help but to drift off to sleep in semi-peace. When he finally woke up he found his mother sitting on the edge of his bed. She bent down and kissed his forehead when he stirred.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Terrible." he answered trying to sit up but was gentlely pushed back down by his mother.

"Then get some rest no school today for you." she said kissing him on the forehead again and left.

He didn't want to go to sleep again he had puked enough for one night so he picked up the tv remote and an Xbox360 controller and started playing one of the best games ever made: Mass Effect. The rest of the day went by quietly except for the occasional yell at the tv if something bad happened.

* * *

There you have it a very traumatic chapter hope you were happy with the explaination of the dreams and hope you had enough detail doomsoldier

I dont support incest but when i was scared as a kid my sister would let me get in her bed with her so there you go

THIS IS NOT BASED ON REAL EVENTS MY DAD IS NOT ABUSIVE IN ANYWAY

so that wraps the A/Ns up til next time

DeadbyDemand


End file.
